


Wolf

by Maratei (IrelaNictari)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelaNictari/pseuds/Maratei





	Wolf

Running

Through forest, hill, and field

Dirt and stone beneath my paws

My mate at my side

Lying

Beneath a starlit sky

I see a herd of deer ahead

Now it’s time to hunt

Waiting

My mate circles wide

I wait patiently for him

To get into place

Pouncing

My scent startles the deer

Now comes the chase

I’m faster than it

Catching

Up to the deer I jump

Landing on its back

My mate tears its throat

Feasting

On deer meat, fresh and hot

Its blood scents the night

I love being a wolf


End file.
